The present invention relates to a carrier section including flange member for connection to a guide rail or the like.
Section pieces of the type to which the invention pertains are shown in German printed patent application No. 35 10 051 (see also copending application, Ser. No. 071,634, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,111 filed July 7, 1987). Herein guide rails are provided for industrial manipulators, automated machine tools or the like. These guide rails are specifically connected to connecting flanges pertaining to load carrying sections of a frame arc carriage. The guide rails at least, and other parts, are for reasons of stringent strength requirements, manufactured of material which has a very high strength and is very hard owing to specific treatment of the material. Consequently such simple task as drilling bore holes for screws is difficult.